


How to Socialise Sherlock Holmes

by mycitruspocket



Series: Flatmate, Friend, Lover and Co. [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Bromance, Friendship, Gen, Hangover, Pub Visit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycitruspocket/pseuds/mycitruspocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night out in the pub with Greg and John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little friendship story a while ago. It's not finished yet, but because it's notluvulongtime's birthday and she loves these three together, I thought I should give it a go and publish the first part of it. Enjoy!

It all started with the sixth pint of the evening.

“I wish I knew more about Bill the Barkeeper, he looks kind of sad tonight, doesn’t he?” John asked Greg, who sat next to him in their usual booth.

“John my friend, I think you are just used to hear Sherlock’s deductions about everybody around you, so you get nervous when you don’t know what your opposite had for lunch.” Greg said giggling.

“You’re not implying that I’m missing Sherlock’s bloody deductions about everyone and everything, do you? Oh no. No! I really don’t want to know which sorts of mould are currently growing in that kitchen.”

“But you want to know why Bill looks sad tonight.”

“Yeah, but we can just ask him!” John pointed out and grinned cheekily.

But a professional Barkeeper doesn’t disburden his heart in front of two drunken blokes who were questioning him like he was a suspect in a murder case. Unsatisfied, they went back to their booth.

“I hate to say it, but Sherlock’s way would’ve been the more elegant one.” Greg sighed.

“There’s no way you can get Sherlock to have a night out in a pub. He hates bars, beer and you know: _People_!”

“Unless there’s a serial killer among them…” Greg grinned “And you know what John? Imagine there would be!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.

In the morning, with a headache and the bright daylight shining through the curtains of his bedroom, their plan seemed stupid. But there wasn’t a real case and Sherlock started to get dangerously bored. John managed to get down the stairs unharmed. He tried to focus on getting one foot in front of the other on his way to the bathroom and mumbled a “Mornin’” into the flat without looking for Sherlock, whose answer came from the living room:

“You just have to stop after the fifth pint John, why don’t you listen to me?”

“Jesus Sherlock…” John growled more to himself and tried hard to walk straight ahead to his destination without stopping to punch some random consulting detective on the way. After a vitalizing shower he was in happy anticipation for a nice tea. Towelling his hair, he stepped into the kitchen but froze in the doorway. In his bathrobe, towel in hand, he looked like Arthur Dent watching the earth explode. The kitchen was in a horrible state. Something which couldn’t be identified anymore must have caught fire during an experiment which was now abandoned and didn’t look like it was going to be cleaned up anytime soon.

Now he was angry enough to make any stupid plan work. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.


End file.
